1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of color conversion of image data, and in particular, to printing systems and methods for converting colors via color management processing.
2. Statement of the Problem
In color printing, displaying, and reproduction, the term gamut represents the set of colors that a color-reproduction device is physically able to generate. Every device that displays or reproduces an image, such as a printer, monitor, scanner, or digital camera, may have its own unique color gamut. When an image is transferred from one device to another, the color gamut of each device is examined to closely match the color in the transferred image. That is, an attempt is made to closely match the color gamut of the image originating device and the device to which the image is being transferred so as to provide the most aesthetically pleasing color conversion. For example, the color gamut of a digital camera is generally greater than the color gamut of a printer. When color values of the digital camera color gamut are mapped to the color gamut of the printer, the conversion process generally requires intense analysis to ensure that the print quality is sufficient.
A competing interest in color printing, however, regards the costs associated with toner and ink. While a certain amount of toner or ink is necessary for maintaining relatively high quality printing, toner/ink typically accounts for a substantial portion of the printing expenses. Traditionally, toner/ink has been conserved via a color management algorithm such as under color removal (UCR). In C, M, Y, K (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black) color printing, UCR eliminates certain amounts of cyan, magenta, and yellow that add to dark neutral colors, such as black. These colors are then replaced with the less expensive black ink/toner during the color separation process.
Many existing color management algorithms provide a relatively high quality color conversion; however, certain instances may occur where the colors are not as accurate as may be desired. For example, a print job may include image data having a very customer specific color, such as the famous “John Deere Green”. Accordingly, when a customer prints to a tangible medium (e.g., paper), that customer typically demands that the color be represented as accurately as possible within the color gamut of the printer. However, there is presently no manner available to reduce ink/toner without similarly degrading the customer specific color. Moreover, if the printer were to use its full gamut to improve the quality of the customer specific color when printing the print job in its entirety, the ink may be applied to heavily causing “bleed through” where the ink saturates the paper. Thus, there is a need for improved means for limiting ink/toner so as to reduce the costs of printing and/or bleed through without sacrificing print quality in customer specific colors.